1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a display panel and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to a touch display panel and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of the display technology and the demand of the multifunctional display apparatus, the display apparatus with simple display function is unable to fulfill the requirement of the users nowadays. Therefore, a touch display panel has been proposed and put into practical use, where the touch function is incorporated into the display panel, so as to replace the external input apparatuses, such as keyboards and mouse devices for providing a more convenient and friendly interactive input operation means to the users. As the result, the display panel has become more attractive and intuitional in use.
According to the differences among the incorporation methods, current touch display panels are mainly classified to an out-cell touch display panel and an in-cell touch display panel. The out-cell touch display panel employs a bonding layer for attaching the touch panel to the display panel, and the advantage of using the bonding layer is that the out-cell touch display panel is relatively easy to manufacture. However, since the out-cell touch display panel is made by attaching two panels (including the display panel and the touch panel), and the two panels totally at least includes three layers of the substrates, the out-cell touch display panel is relatively thick, such that it is unable to comply with the demand of the user for a slim and small electronic product.
In contrast, by manufacturing the touch electrodes on the substrate of the display panel, the in-cell touch display panel is relatively thin because at least one layer of the substrates could be omitted during the manufacturing. However, the load between the touch electrode and the display electrode of the current in-cell touch display panel is large, so it is hardly to provide enough charging time for display and touch control functions. Therefore, how to reduce the load between the touch electrode and the display electrode but still maintain the thinness of the touch display panel as the advantage is still one of the unsolved topics for the people in the art.